


Commonwealth Dentistry

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [25]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: for the prompt "Semi public Dentist angst"  from tumlr. for Tess and the BOS Dumpster on here and Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



“Elder Maxson has commanded me to give you a clean bill of health,” Knight Captain Cade sighed heavily as he put his dental tools down, “That includes your teeth.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my teeth.” MacCready huffed as he slid further back on the exam table. “They don’t hurt.”

Cade shook his head and motioned for MacCready to open up. “The Elder has given me some of your medical history as well as personal history.” He started slowly scraping against MacCready’s front teeth. “You lived in a cave where the fungus in said cave was one of your main sources of nutrients.” He shook his head at the thought.

“We traded with the outside world.” MacCready looked at the tooth as Cade pulled it from his mouth and tapped all of the remnants into a small container to be analyzed later. “I was the mayor, I authorized most of those runs to the outside.”

“And Buffout was used to prevent Rickets.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Doc.”

MacCready was starting to blame Arthur more and more as Cade continued to scrape off years of Commonwealth and Capital Wasteland food and grime from the younger man’s teeth.

“It’s why you’re of thin build and possibly shorter stature.”  Cade grunted as he scraped away some of MacCready’s gums and motioned for him to rinse. “I wouldn’t know know since you have no idea of your lineage.”  MacCready glared at him as he spat into the pan beside his exam chair. “Does this hurt when I tap here?”

“No, but I can feel it.” MacCready closed his eyes as Cade continued to tap along his gums where his teeth were missing.  _Oh the perks of being the Elder of the Brotherhood’s secret lover._   His sarcasm was short lived as Cade returned to his scraping. 

After twenty minutes, several thoughts about how Arthur was going to get Duncan from the Capital later, Cade stopped scraping and started to poke his remaining teeth to test their strength and for pain.

 _He could have his Scribes look for a cure for the blue boils…._ MacCready winced once as Cade noticed some gum line he missed before,   _Or they could replicate it. And they could possibly cure Nora of that MoleRat virus she got in that vault…_

MacCready regretting being angry with Nora over using the cure on the vault kid instead of herself. He secretly wanted her to keep it to try and replicate for Duncan. Back then he wasn’t sure if the cure would they were going to find at Med Tek would work.

“Almost done.” Cade grunted as he tapped the top front teeth and went back and forth. “There. Done.”

“Thanks Doc.”


End file.
